Mario Kart ULTIMATE/Courses
This is a list of courses from Mario Kart ULTIMATE. There are a total of 48 courses in the main game, plus another 8 purchasable from the DLC shop, making a grand total of 56. Of the main courses, there are twelve cups of four tracks each. The retro tracks feature 3 from Super Mario Kart, 64, Super Circuit, and DS, and 4 from Double Dash!!, Wii, and 7''. There are also fourteen battle courses, seven retro and seven new. Each past game gets a stage returned. Main Courses Mushroom Cup *'Luigi Circuit: This is a short, easy circuit with Goombas, ramps, pipes, and an underground section in the middle of a few curves. People in a viewing area cheer the racers on. *'Koopa Troopa Shore: '''A new beach-themed course has waterfalls, tunnels, and of course, sand. Palm trees and crabs litter the course, which make the player spin out. *'Toad Park: 'Toad Park is a short, simple course in a wooded area which has been inhabited by Toads. After an urban area, the track zooms down to a lake and a dirt path. Goombas are also present. *'Daisy Island: A short track on a beach with some parts in a city with Piantas and Nokis, and tidal waves like in Peach Beach. Cataquacks return. Flower Cup *'Boo Valley: '''A dark track on a deck, like the Ghost Valley track. Stray Boos wander around, making players spin out. There is a small section on a sandy island, with black water. *'Mario Circuit: A short track with light curves. Pipe tunnels and Goombas appear on the course, along with gliding sections. Toad Town can be seen near the finish line, along with a glimpse of DK Peak. *'Toy Time Playroom: '''A toddler's-playroom-themed track with lots of blocks, mats, trains, and other toys. It has Mecha-Koopas wandering around and a Baby Mario statue near a curve at the end. *'Peach's Castle: 'This is a Mario-Circuit-like track, in which the racers can drive onto the grounds of the castle. A gliding section and red mushrooms are present above a lake, along with Goobas as enemies. Egg Cup *'Shell Desert: 'A desert track. It is composed of sand and rock, as with Kalimari Desert, and features cacti. An unfenced section near the end on a bridge over a canyon can pose a hazard but has a good shortcut. *'DK Peak: 'A mountain track. It starts out high near the summit in a rocky area and a cannon takes the player down to a long, winding jungle area near the bottom. Tiki Goons and DK Barrels are obstacles. *'Yoshi Circuit: 'A circuit with many tricky turns. Yoshi Eggs from N64 Yoshi Valley are present in some parts of the track, which can make drifting difficult. *'Mushroom Mountain: 'A long, tricky track on a high mountain infested with Mushroom platforms and lots of hard gliding sections. A part near the end has Lakitus floating onto the course that can hinder the player. Boo Cup *'Volcanic Park: 'A long, twisty track that takes place around a volcano. Its rocky roads loop it and then enter the volcano itself, which contains terrifying lavafalls and traps. *'Industrial City: 'A factory track. It is partially based on Nuclear Factory, featuring nuclear waste and lots of technological obstacles. *'Diddy Kong's Ruins: 'A desert track that goes around a large set of stone ruins owned by Diddy Kong. It features many enemies from the ''Donkey Kong ''series as obstacles, such as Frogoons. *'Star Road: 'A space track similar to Rainbow Road. It is long and winding like its counterpart but is truly in outer space this time, not just floating in the sky. Players can drive on planets, stars, and comets. Star Cup *'Icy Cavern: 'A track in an icy cavern (self-explanatory). There are many different paths. Some go on or even in freezing pools of water, and some go deep underground. It is a very tricky track. *'Kamella's Ghost Ship: 'Appearing as in here, Kamella's ship appears, as frightening as ever with many magical obstacles and Magikoopas flying around, looking for victims. *'Mushroom Highway: 'Similarly to Moonview Highway, cars drive along a busy, urban network of streets that can flip karts over. Many different paths are present in the dense labyrinth. *'Wario Coaster: 'One of the longest tracks in the game, this course features many hairpin turns and jumps worthy of a true roller coaster. It takes place suspended in space. Special Cup *'Airship Fleet: 'A track like Airship Fortress with many airships and weapons. But this time, most of the track is inside one airship, which explodes on the final lap. *'Waluigi Arena: 'A stadium. It has many twisty turns and jumps to please the crowd. A large statue of Waluigi stands in the middle of the course. *'Bowser's Castle: 'A long course with many tricky traps. There are several hairpin turns and tricky stretches. Lava and Thwomps are common obstacles all around. *'Rainbow Road: 'The longest new course in the game, in space. There are absolutely no rails, which means that the players can easily fall off of the track. There are many hazards all around in addition. Shell Cup *'3DS Toad Circuit: 'A simple race course featuring giant Toad balloons. The turns are very simple to perform and there are few hazards. People cheer the racers in a viewing area near the line. *'Wii Moo Moo Meadows: 'This a a farm-themed course with cows that can run onto the track. It has simple curves, but can be tricky mainly because of a stretch near the end with spots of grass. *'DS Cheep Cheep Beach: 'Cheep Cheep Beach is a water-themed track, featuring a wavy beach, a pier, and a jungle. The tide will come in sometimes, which can cover parts of the sand. *'GCN Dry Dry Desert: A desert course. Pokeys and sandstorms plague the race along with a patch of quicksand. There are few hard turns along the course, the majority shaped like a rectangle. Banana Cup *'GCN Mushroom City: '''A city track like Mushroom Mountain, featuring many cars along the highway. It has several ninety-degree turns that split the track. *'GBA Riverside Park: A jungle track. There are wild grasses around and as the name suggests, a river snaking around the track, meaning that several bridges must be built. There is a big jump at the end. *'3DS Piranha Plant Slide: '''An underground track. It is based on underground levels in 2D ''Mario ''games, having Piranha Plants and pipes everywhere. It goes back above ground at the end. *'Wii Toad's Factory: 'A factory with many machines. There are moving platforms and kart-crushing mechanisms, to name a few of the track's many hazards. Heart Cup *'GBA Cheep Cheep Island: 'A beach track. It has many bridges, some of which are broken. Classic water enemies serve as obstacles. There are several islands all around. *'SNES Mario Circuit 4: 'A classic raceway with some sharp turns. It is relatively easy discarding that, having only off-road and oil slicks to stop the racers. *'GCN Sherbet Land: 'An icy track. It twists through a cave and around some ponds. Freezies can freeze the players solid like an Ice Flower. Shy Guys skate on the track, making racers spin out. *'N64 Yoshi Valley: 'A track so confusing that the ranking is not determined until the end of the race. There are many paths, followed by a single thin road going on a high hill near two canyons and a large Yoshi Egg. Blooper Cup *'Wii Grumble Volcano: 'A lava track. It goes around a land full of the stuff which can be fallen into easily. A single volcano in the beginning of the track spews out lava. Parts of the track disappear after some time. *'3DS Neo Bowser City: 'A city track. It merely takes place around a raining city, there being no cars as obstacles. It is a twisty track with many curvy turns, one after the other. *'N64 Royal Raceway: 'A classic Peach-themed track. It has some tricky curves and a large jump that takes the player by her castle, but there are no other impeding things. *'DS Mario Circuit: 'A tricky track with lots of off-road and Venus Fire Traps that can harm the racers with fire. There are quite a few hairpin turns, along with a lake. Leaf Cup *'DS Wario Stadium: 'A stadium course that has lots of obstacles, such as mud and fireballs. There are several tricky jumps placed in bad locations and tricky turns that are hard to perform. *'SNES Koopa Beach 1: 'A simple beach track with no obstacles but grass, Cheep-Cheeps, and of course, deep water. It features little clusters of islands that go around like a circle. *'Wii Bowser's Castle: 'A long track based on Bowser. There are many tricky turns, Thwomps, and a lot of lava that can burn the player. A giant metal Bowser appears in the middle, which can shoot fire. *'3DS Maka Wuhu: 'A super-long track that has returned to three laps. The track itself is not very hard, but players can fall off of steep ledges if they are not careful. There are several jumps. Lightning Cup *'SNES Vanilla Lake 2: 'An unforgiving icy track. It is very challenging. Players can easily slip and fall into the icy lake in the center as there is no barrier. There are blocks all over the track. *'GCN Wario Colosseum: 'Another long track that returns to three laps. There are several roller-coaster-worthy elements around, such as drops, jumps, spirals, and such. It takes place around the Roman Colosseum. *'GBA Bowser Castle 4: 'A long, twisting track based on Bowser. There are Mecha-Koopas scattered around the track and gateways to a lava-induced death. It is very tricky. *'N64 Rainbow Road: 'The longest track in the whole game. It is actually very simple, having easy turns and barriers all along the track. There are neon images of the racers in the sky. Coin Cup *'Koopa Battlefield: 'A course similar to Bob-omb Battlefield. It is a simple grassland course, but with many tricky turns and Koopa-based obstacles hurting the racers. *'The Cave Maze: 'Another track based on ''Super Mario 64, this time the Hazy Maze. There are many differents paths, all of which ultimately lead to Dorrie's lake. *'''Wiggler Forest: A dense jungle with poison water and lots of Wigglers, looking like several of the jungle worlds in New Super Mario Bros. ''titles. *'Peach Circuit: A simple raceway with few tricky turns. The only obstacles are oil slicks and off-road. Miis saved on the player's Future Nintendo can be seen watching the race in various places. Thunder Cup *'DS Tick Tock Clock: '''A clock-based track. It takes place suspended inside a large clock, like ''Super Mario 64 s course of the same name. Clock hands serve as obstacles around the tricky track. *'GBA Sunset Wilds: '''A desert track. There are teepees all over which are inhabited by Shy Guys and Snifits. Players can fall into pools of quicksand. The sky gets darker as the race progresses, hence the name. *'SNES Bowser Castle 3: 'Another Bowser's Castle. It has many ninety-degree turns that can send players straight into lava pools. Dead-ends can also mess up the race. *'N64 Toad's Turnpike: 'Another highway track. It is a simple figure-eight, but with cars going all around the circuit. Bob-omb cars are present, which, when run into, do the same function as a normal Bob-omb. Battle Courses New Stages *'Pumpkin Patch: 'A simple battle course around a farm's pumpkin patches. There are few gimmicks, besides the various pumpkins exploding when hit with items. *'Comet Observatory: 'A course around Rosalina's observatory. Warp pads can send the player around (not in) all of the game's domes. Players can easily fall off of the course. *'Kamek Kasino: 'A battle stage very similar to ''Mario Kart Wii's Chain Chomp wheel, but with a Kamek theme. It features rings that raise and lower the stage from below. *'Peach's Castle: '''A course that is exclusively inside Peach's Castle, appearing as in ''Super Mario 64. All doors are automatically open. If players go up the endless stairs, they will be warped to the main room. *'Wild Savannah: '''An area with lots of lions, zebras, and the such. They act in the same way as the cows from Moo Moo Meadows, but the lions can attack the racers. There are patches of wild, uncontrolled grass. *'Wuhu Island: 'More of the island is explorable by kart here. Most of the areas can be driven on (tunnels are barred off). Otherwise, the course is designed like the ''Mario Kart 7 Wuhu tracks. *'Icy Mountain: '''A chilly mountain with lots of snow on it. Players can easily fall to their death by driving off of a ledge. The mountain features a cave inside it with lots of ice. Retro Stages *'SNES Battle Course 1:' '''A simple battle course with walls expanding out of the center. It features some hidden sections in which item boxes, coins (if used), and the such inside. *'N64 Double Deck':' A mazelike course with a few stories. It seems to be designed like a fortress. It is very easy to get lost inside. *'''GBA Battle Course 2: A course based on Bowser's Castle. It features lava covering most of the floor, with connected platforms in the middle. *'GCN Luigi's Mansion': Another mazelike course, but it is based on a haunted mansion. It has three floors, which each have unique obstacles. *'DS Tart Top: '''A battle stage shaped like a tart. It has lumps of frosting all over, which if bumped into, squirt into the player like a Blooper. It has a large jump in the middle. *'Wii Delfino Pier: 'The same as ever, but with a new section below the starting area in which players have little time to go through. It keeps flooding and flooding until the time is up, by which there is little platform left. *'3DS Sherbet Rink: '''An icy course with several walls all over. There are some clusters of snow that act like off-road and snowmen that make players spin out. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Courses Category:Subpages Category:Tracks Category:Race Tracks Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Mario Kart (series)